Hermione and the Big Flood
by General K-Star
Summary: Hermione lives on top of a hill so everyone ends up coming to her when their houses are flooded. Neville has asthma and forgets his inhaler, so somebody has to go get it from his flooded house. Please R&R! I have hardly any reviews for any of my fanfics!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his friends. (J.K Rowling does.)  
  
And now, the story!  
  
It had been less than a year since they graduated from Hogwarts. They were all living on their own in the village of Hogsmeade (well, near it.) Harry and Ron lived in separate houses at the bottom of a hill. All their other friends (and a few enemies and teachers) lived either at the bottom or on the side of the hill, so if there was ever a flood, they would have some serious problems. But one friend lived at the top of the hill. That friend was Hermione.  
  
Living at the top of a hill protected Hermione from any floods. This was both a good thing, and a bad thing. The good thing is that Hermione would be safe in the event of a flood. The bad thing is that everyone else would not be safe and would have to head to higher ground...  
  
Thankfully, there had been no floods since everyone moved to that hill. But one day, the weather wizard predicted that there would be a very severe thunderstorm with very heavy rain. When the storm came, he issued a flash flood warning for that area and advised everyone to head to higher ground and seek shelter. Well, Hermione's house was the only house at the top of the hill, thus making it the only available shelter. Hermione knew that everyone would seek shelter at her house, so she got out the emergency supplies that she had stored for this kind of emergency and waited for everyone to arrive.  
  
The sky grew darker. The rain was pouring down really heavy. Since Harry and Ron lived at the bottom of the hill, they were the first ones to be flooded out of their homes. Both of them grabbed umbrellas and rain jackets and headed up to Hermione's house. Once they got there, they rang the doorbell and didn't have to wait very long for Hermione to answer. It was almost as if she had been expecting them.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Harry said when Hermione opened the door. "Umm, could we stay here for awhile? Our houses have been flooded."  
  
"Oh really? It's raining? I thought we were having a drought!" Hermione replied VERY sarcastically. "I'm just kidding! Of course you can stay here!" she said, and so Harry and Ron came inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle were over at Malfoy's house. Both of them seemed concerned about the rain.  
  
"The weather guy issued a flash flood warning, Malfoy." Crabbe said, seeming a little scared. "Maybe we should get out of here and head to higher ground," suggested Goyle.  
  
"We're not going anywhere." Malfoy replied. "The only house that's on higher ground than this one belongs to Granger and I am NOT going to ask a filthy mudblood for help!" Malfoy lived at the top of a smaller hill nearby, so he didn't feel like he was in danger.  
  
"But we can't swim!" Crabbe and Goyle said in unison.  
  
"Quit whining!" Malfoy snapped. "I have an inflatable raft in the attic for this kind of emergency. If the water gets too high, we'll use it to get out."  
  
The water had risen above the top of Harry and Ron's houses and started flooding the first group of houses on the side of the hill. These houses belonged to Neville, Dean, and Seamus. All three left at the same time, but Neville panicked and started running as fast as he could to the top. So, Neville reached Hermione's house before Dean and Seamus did.  
  
Neville frantically banged on the door. "HERMIONE! LET ME IN!" he yelled. "IT'S RAINING REALLY HARD AND MY HOUSE HAS BEEN FLOODED AND I'M SCARED!!!"  
  
Hermione opened the door. "Calm down, Neville!" she said. "It's okay! You can come inside. Harry and Ron are already here."  
  
As Neville went inside, Hermione saw Dean and Seamus approaching the top of the hill. They had heard Neville screaming, so didn't bother telling Hermione what was going on.  
  
"Yo, Hermione." Seamus said when he and Dean got to the top of the hill. "I suppose Neville's already told you?"  
  
"Yes, and Harry and Ron are here too." Hermione replied. "You can come in." So, Seamus and Dean came inside.  
  
During the next hour, Hermione was visited by many other people who were flooded out of their homes. These people included Parvati and her sister Padma, Lavender, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore (who said that he and Professor McGonagall were just checking on them and offered to help Hermione if she needed it. They stayed anyway), and Hagrid (whose hut was flooded. He was going to seek shelter at Hogwarts but when Dumbledore suggested that they go check on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the group to see if they were ok, Hagrid said that he wanted to go see them too). Eventually, Hermione's house became quite crowded (mostly because of Hagrid.)  
  
By the time everyone had arrived, the water had gotten so high that even Malfoy's house was flooded. He, Crabbe, and Goyle all went up to the attic and got the raft. Malfoy performed a charm that inflated the raft instantly, and all three got on. They spent a very long time just floating out there because they didn't know where they should go and Malfoy was refusing to go to Hermione's house.  
  
When everyone had gotten to Hermione's house, Neville remembered that he had forgotten something very important. Recently, Neville had been diagnosed with asthma and was required to keep his inhaler with him at all times in case of an asthma attack. Well, the inhaler was still at his house (which was underwater), and he was having an asthma attack. When Professor McGonagall asked him where his inhaler was, he said it was still at his house.  
  
The attack was getting worse. It was very hard for Neville to breathe. Everyone knew that Neville needed his inhaler immediately, but no one could think of a way to get it. His house was completely underwater. Many of them realized that someone would have to swim out there, dive down, and retrieve it, but no one knew how deep the water was nor were they brave enough to attempt it. Harry was considering going over there and attempting to retrieve it (he had gotten a lot better at swimming by then), but suddenly Hermione got up from where she was sitting and headed out the door.  
  
At once, everyone realized what Hermione was going to try and do and everyone (except Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who were looking after Neville) ran outside after her and tried to talk her out of it. Hermione didn't listen to any of them. She approached the edge of the water, removed her shoes, looked around to try and figure out where Neville's house was, then jumped into the water and swam towards Neville's house.  
  
Everyone who had come outside to try and stop her was yelling out to her, trying to make her come back, but Hermione didn't listen. Once she got to where Neville's house was, she took a deep breath and went under. She swam down as far as she could. Fortunately, the inhaler was in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom on the second floor, so it wasn't too far from the surface. Hermione could barely hold her breath any longer, so she retrieved the inhaler and swam to the surface as fast as she could. She hit her leg VERY hard on the windowsill as she was getting out of the house and it was all she could do to avoid screaming underwater (if she did, she'd end up opening her mouth and therefore lose all the air she was holding in and most likely drown.) She surfaced, and then screamed because it hurt really badly.  
  
"OWWW!" she cried. She looked around and saw everyone over by her house, yelling at her to come back. She saw Harry standing by the edge of the water. He had realized that she had hurt her leg and was removing his shoes so he could swim out to her and help her get back. She saw him jump in and swim as fast as he could to where she was.  
  
"Harry! What do you think you're doing? You're not a good swimmer!" Hermione yelled. Harry ignored her and kept swimming. He finally reached where she was.  
  
"I can swim good enough to help a friend when they're in danger." Harry said as he approached Hermione. "I've gotten a lot better since our 4th year."  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and helped her swim back to her house. When they got there, everyone was asking questions.  
  
"What happened? Why did you have to go help her, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"She hit her leg really hard on the windowsill when she was swimming out of the room. I think it might be broken." Harry replied.  
  
"Did you get the inhaler?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied, showing Parvati the inhaler. Harry helped Hermione get inside and everyone followed.  
  
Once inside, Hermione handed the inhaler to Dumbledore, who helped Neville take it (fortunately, the asthma attack didn't get too bad or Neville would have died before Hermione got there.) Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione's leg and determined that it was indeed broken. However, she wasn't as good at mending broken bones as Madam Pomfrey was, so she asked Harry to go find some wood and something to wrap around Hermione's leg and the pieces of wood in order to make a splint. While Harry was getting the wood, Professor McGonagall asked Hermione how she got the inhaler and everyone started telling the story of what happened out there.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you out of your mind? You could have drowned out there!" Professor McGonagall said, absolutely shocked by Hermione's behavior. "Well I guess we should all be lucky that you didn't panic when you broke your leg or you definitely would have drowned!"  
  
"I guess so," Hermione replied as Professor McGonagall was wrapping up her leg, "because Neville would have died too if I didn't return with his inhaler."  
  
"Yeah," Neville said, "thanks for doing that, Hermione! I came very close to suffocating that time! My life flashed before my eyes! You really didn't have to go risk your own life just to save mine!"  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Well, that's what friends do. They help each other."  
  
Hagrid entered the room, holding two blankets that he had put in the oven for a little bit so they would be very warm. He gave one to Harry and one to Hermione because both had been in the water. "Here yeh go, you two." Hagrid said as he handed them the blankets. "don't want yeh to get hypothermia. Oh, Hermione," he added, "you should probably elevate yer leg if it's broken. Here, I'll get some pillows." Hagrid went and found some pillows and put them under Hermione's leg.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid." Hermione said.  
  
Eventually, the rain stopped and the flood receded. Everyone was able to go back to their own home (each home had a spell put on it when it was built that would prevent flood _damage_, but not block the flood water from coming in), but first they took Hermione to the hospital. It turns out that her leg really was broken and that making the splint was the best thing anyone could have done to help. The doctor put a cast on her leg and made her stay overnight. Everyone stayed with her. Then the doctor gave her some crutches then sent her home. When they got back, they all said goodbye to Hermione and told her to get well soon. Harry and Ron volunteered to stay and help Hermione until she could move around on her own again. She was very grateful for this, because she hadn't gotten used to using crutches yet.  
  
I bet y'all are wondering what happened to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle? Well, when the flood water receded, the boat got stuck on a tree. The three of them are still trying to figure out how to get down from the tree.  
  
THE END!


End file.
